Harry Potter and the Heir of Seven
by BluePhoenixFairy
Summary: The summer that Harry returned to at the drusleys, after Sirius's death, Harry comes to his inheritance, and finds some disturbing and unnerving things about his heritage, family and blood lines. No pairings listed yet! Hope you like it Read and Review pl
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the Heir of Seven**

_**This is only my second Fanfic. Hope you like it!**_

_**Read and Review please! **_

_**Chapter 1 – About the Inheritance & the Meeting**_

_**--**_

It was nearly midnight and on lone boy was lying on his bed covered in cuts and bruises. He had dark raven hair and shocking green eyes. After being beaten and cut until he was unconscious by one of his relatives. This boy was the supposedly saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, 16 years old, he had just lost his only remaining fatherly figure, the escapee from a wizarding prison, Sirius Black.

"_Sirius, Sirius, I'm soo sorry. But why did you have to die? Why and leave me here with my horrible relatives? Why?" whispered a scared and frightened Harry Potter._

Unknown to Harry, Sirius was watching him that very moment from somewhere high in the clouds, with two other people, a man and women, the man looked just like Harry just without the green eyes, and the women who had red hair and the same eyes as Harry, these were his parents and godfather. With very sad eyes that were brimming with tears they all thanked the gods that it was going to end soon, with the coming of his inheritance.

"_Sirius, please tell me you knew nothing of this!" cried an anguished Lily Potter._

"_I swear to you on Harry's life, I knew nothing of his torture! If not don't you think that I would have done something about it by now or when I was still alive?" replied a scared, anguished and dead Sirius Black._

As the clock was going to strike midnight, Harry suddenly felt a burst of pain coming from his chest, when he looked down on to his chest, there was a tattoo in the shape of a phoenix in flight, he also felt a warming feeling that it seemed part of him. As soon as the pain came at the same time it went away. Unnoticed to Harry all his scars, bruises and wounds were healing themselves.

As soon as Harry stopped feeling any pain, the was a bright light that shone through out the room and Harry was sucked in unconsciousness and darkness.

Harry appeared in a chamber of sorts, there were seven people standing in the centre, Harry recognized them as Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Merlin and amazingly King Arthur, and there was another known person standing with them.

"_**Hello Harry, as you can guess who I am." **Said Godric._

"_**You know Rowena, Helga, Salazar, Merlin, Arthur and lastly Jonathan Grindelwald." **Smiling Godric introduced everyone_

"_**Harry do you know why you are here? No? Well then let me tell you, you Harold James Lancelot Arthur Draconis Samuel Mathew Evans Potter, what a long name you have there Harry, are the Heir of all seven of us," **explained a smiling Merlin to a shocked Harry, **"no doubt you are wondering how you are the heir of us all, then let me explain, you father was the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, while you mother whom everyone though was a muggle born was actually from the purest blood line, of Ravenclaw, Grindelwald, Arthur and I."**_

_With Merlin's last word out, Harry promptly fainted dead away. Everyone crowded around him and Helga cast an old spell to revive Harry._

_When Harry finally got a grip and understood what Merlin and the others were saying. He just stood there and said something nobody would have thought._

" _**So if I'm the heir of all of you how come nobody told me and do you have anything to eat cause my dear relatives …" **Harry trailed off as Rowena cut in._

"_**Harry they aren't your blood relatives, Lily was adopted after her parents died in the 1st war. Grindelwald here is you Grandfather and lily's father, I don't think that even Lily knew, because the old bumbling fool of Dumbledore never told her. Plus did you know that you are richest wizard well person for that matter in the world? **"Snickered a happy and well gloating Rowena, at the sight of Harry's face which was pale with disbelief._

"_**Oh didn't you know Harry? Well it seems to be that the bastard Dumbledore will have a lot of explaining to do then! Also he never told you that you are the owner of Hogwarts?"** Harry shook his head dumbly, **" Oh by Merlin! Dumbledore is much more of a dumb ass than I thought and he is going to get such a bashing." **Said a very happy Rowena, soon after Godric, Salazar, Grindelwald, Merlin, Arthur, Rowena and Helga were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. _

_**What's so funny that got you all in laughing fits? **Asked a curious Harry_

_**Hope you liked it so far! I'll update as soon as I get another chance**_

_**Thankx**_

_**Yours Lady Pheonix **_


	2. Understanding and Arguements

_**Chapter 2 – Understanding and Arguements**_

_**Everyone who reviewed thanks!**_

_**Hope you like this next chapter and vote on the stuff at the bottom!**_

_**Read and review please! Thank You!**_

**_Yours Pheonix ;) _**

"What is so funny that you are laughing so hard?" asked a curious Harry.

"Well it is probably because Dumbledore and Voldie have angered a very powerful, influential and financially powerful wizard." Replied a happy Rowena.

"Now Harry what questions would you have us answer." Asked a bemused Merlin.

"Well for starters, Lord Grindelwald, why was my mother considered a muggle born, when you were actually her father?" asked a calm Harry.

"Firstly don't call me Lord Grindelwald, grandfather or John is fine Harry, secondly after I began to tell Dumbledore about how the wizarding world could change for the better, I began to suspect that he had something to do with tampering with one of my experiments, to create a sword. I sent my wife, Hannah Grindelwald, you grandmother, and Lily, your mother, into hiding, because I was afraid that Dumbledore might harm them also because Hannah knew all about my experiments, and she could have been captured by any one to find out the results and type of experiments that I was conducting. Plus they weren't totally legal with the ministry back then." Grinned Grindelwald

"And exactly what kind of experiments were you doing grandfather? Oh umm in addition to the fact that I am all of your heirs by birth except for you of course, Salazar, do I have to deal with any new powers, vaults, authority or land?" asked a yet again curious Harry.

"I was experimenting on new brooms, magical swords, wands and spells. Of course they weren't all legal due to a law of the ministry's saying that no experiments on spells are to be conducted without a ministry worker present. Stupid rule really, but anyway to your other question, yes you do get new powers and etc. Now in order, you have all of our duelling techniques, knowledge on any thing but mainly on spells and potions and such, umm now let me think, all of our vaults, all of our sitting positions on the Wizgamont, all of the political power to over throw the current Minister of Magic and a lot a lot of land, and Manors all over the world, oh and did I mention total and utter control of Hogwarts, and control of both all dark and light creatures, our seats on the international Wizgamont and national Wizgamont." Salazar said.

"Bloody fantastic! Wait, OMG, this means that I'm probably the most wealthiest and politically powerful wizard in the world!" exclaimed Harry.

"Now Harry, calm down. We need to talk to you about your training and well other things, now you also will be needing a schedule to know what you have to do and a routine so that you will be fit and we can train you up to defeat, Voldie. Plus you also have to kick Dumblebee's ass sometime soon and preferably before school or before you want to duel Voldie." Said and excited Godric Gryffindor.

"We will be letting you out of this enchanted place soon and you will fins eight magical trunks and they are for you to use for training, we will be present in only two, our own to you and the eighth which is like a council trunk that is where we make all the very big and drastic decisions, like when you are ready to duel Voldie. So see you soon, goodbye for now and good luck, Harry!" said a happy and cheerful Rowena Ravenclaw.

As Harry blacked out and out of the enchanted place and back onto his bed of Privet Drive, he realised that he never asked them about his parents and what he could do to somehow talk to them, or just how manipulative Dumbledore was. Well that will just have to wait for the morning, Harry thought as e fell into a full nights sleep, since the death of his godfather.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the great hall, the Order of Phoenix was assembled at a large round table. (like king Arthur and his knight if the round table) 

"Dumbledore I want to know what is happening with my godson and why isn't he allowed to come to 12 Gimauld Palace for some of the summer! Plus you aren't even allowing any one to write to him, you're keeping watch on him day and night, you aren't allowing him to get out of the house and you refuse to even let someone go into the house to make sure that he hasn't been injured or possibly killed!" screamed a very very angry Sirius Black that was boiling inside, at Albus Dumbledore.

"Sirius my dear boy calm, down, the only reasons for all those precautions is that we want to keep Harry safe so that Voldermolt can't get to him and kill the only wizarding world's hope, no can we, plus he sends regular mails to the order informing us of his health and any needs, but so far he has stated none in any of his letters." Replied a relatively calm Dumbledore, on the inside and under the mask he was absolutely boiling, about to lunge out and kill black there and then. Thinking, how dare he provoke me in front of the entire Order! When Harry has defeated Tom I'll kill him then Sirius Black, the mangy mutt, and then every one else that is important and supports them enough to give up their lives.

"No Dumbledore, I'm not going to calm down and be a good boy, and act as if everything is ok, I want to see my godson! Nobody will stop me, not you Dumbledore, not the ministry, not the Order, not even Merlin himself! I don't care any more, for god's sake the boy is going to die, if he doesn't get rid of Volide, I want him to be happy before that all happens." Shouted an extremely angry Sirius.

Remus Lupin tries to calm the angry Sirius but to no avail. At the same time trying to level with his own brooming temper, at the same time realization is happening in his head, Harry is going to die if he doesn't kill Volide? No way in the wizarding world!

As Remus was heating up with anger everyone was slowly backing away for him, then he let out a huge explosion of words.

"DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE, WHY DIDN'T YOU EMTION THIS BEFORE AND WHY WON'T YOU LET Harry HAVE COME FUN BEFORE HE GOES AND TRIES TO KILL THE SCARY PSYCOPATHIC DARK LORD, WHO CALLS HIMDSELF, LORD VOLDERMOLT! Shouted a very angry werewolf, Remus Lupin.

Everyone had backed away from the trio, and was about 5 feet away, all waiting for the explosion that was expected to happen, in about 10 seconds and everyone was counting down slowly in their head, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. As everyone simultaneously reached 1, they weren't disappointed.

The very next second, Dumbledore exploded in words too, and using very very colourful language that was never thought to come out of the Headmaster's mouth … …. …………….

**Sorry but I've just run into writer's block will clear in a week or two!**

**Vote on this stuff**

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Harry/ new person

**Any way, tell me some ideas on the pairings.**

**All chapters will get longer in the future.**

**May be going slow but I can't help it, sorry!**

**R&R please!**

**Thankx**

**Pheonix;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Training, Powers more info on Inheritance 

**Sorry, I'm a little late on the update, but this chapter is longer.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thanks**

**LPIA;)**

_Everyone had backed away from the trio, and was about 5 feet away, all waiting for the explosion that was expected to happen, in about 10 seconds and everyone was counting down slowly in their head, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. As everyone simultaneously reached 1, they weren't disappointed. _

The very next second, Dumbledore exploded in words too, and using very very colourful language that was never thought to come out of the Headmaster's mouth … …. …………….

"(Swearing words in 7 different languages) ALL I WANT IS FOR THAT BOY TO BE SAFE AND READY TO FIGHT TOM WHEN THE TIME COMES AND NOT TO BE COODLED, AND CUDDLED TOO MUCH, THAT HE WON'T BE READY OR TOO SOFT, I TELL YOU, IF HE ISN'T READY THEN THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL FALL INTO SHAMBLES, I ALSO WANT THAT BOY GONE, HE HOLDS TREMENDOUSE AMOUNTS OF POWER THAT TRIPLES MINE AND QUADRUPLES TOMS. " shouted Dumbledore back to the astonished Tonks and Remus. While thinking, I just want that boy to kill tom, then be so weak that I may kill him. The little brat always getting into all sorts of trouble.

When Dumbledore had finished his rant, and Tonks and Remus was clam enough, everyone left to go back home, as it was already early in the morning.

When everybody got back to their respective housing areas, did the meaning of Dumbledore's rant hit them full on in their minds, later about 1 hour later they were all thinking the same thing, Harry has to defeat Voldemot, Harry is extremely powerful, Dumbledore hates Harry and Harry must be trained for the Final Battle.

**The next morning at No. 4 Privet Drive, in Harry's Bedroom.**

When Harry woke up the next morning after a well needed sleep, he was surprised to find that the Drusleys had already had their breakfast, and started doing their own things, Vernon to work, Petunia chatting to her neighbour friends and Dudley to a friends house for some tea and games.

When he returned to his bedroom, there were 8 trunks in the middle of the floor, the 1st was form Godric, the 2nd form Rowena, the 3rd from Salazar, the 4th from Helga, the 5th from Grindelwald, the 6th from Arthur, the 7th from Merlin and the last from them all, which was radiating power as Harry entered the room. Harry 1st opened the 8th one that was from all his powerful ancestors.

Inside he meets all in turn.

"Hello everyone, umm why was this trunk radiating power when I entered the room?" asked Harry.

It was Merlin that replied.

"Well probably because we forgot to mention a few things last night to you, 1stly you need to take mates, I say mates because you can impregnant both male and females, so you have to take 7 mates, one for each of us, (to a baffled Harry) 2ndlyyou will have to enter each of the 7 trunks everyday, don't worry about the time change there is a time stopper on each one so every minute in reality is 1year in the trunk, but for this trunk, you will enter only 1 each week as each second in reality is 1 year here, 3rdly we will need to asses your magical abilities, magical power, and figure out what you need to study extensively." Said Merlin.

This time round, Harry had managed to stay conscious and not faint like last night.

"Now we start the assessments, Harry please place a drop of your blood on this parchment, and it shall reveal your birth parents, any elemental abilities, magical power levels, magical abilities – snake tongue etc, strength potential, how much pain you can withhold, and an estimate of how long you will live." Said Rowena.

As everyone gathered around the piece of parchment on the table, Rowena and Helga fainted at the sight of Harry's magical power levels and the estimate of how long he would live. Godric and Salazar fainted at the number of magical abilities, and strength potential. While all that remained standing was Harry, because he didn't understand what the numbers and figures meant, Merlin because he wasn't surprised, Grindelwald, because he already had an idea and Arthur who also did not understand.

When Rowena, Helga, Godric and Salazar were revived, they all collapsed into their respective chairs and stared at the piece of parchment and thought about what it meant.

After thinking of what the possibility of the amount of power that Harry holds and thinking of what a delightful bashing that Dumbledore would be receiving when Harry faces him. At the end Harry was the one to break the silence that held over them all.

"Well ancestors, what does this test mean, with all the numbers and different sections? Can someone please tell me as I have been sitting here doing absolutely nothing and quite frankly I hate being left out of anything, including the blasted Order of Pheonix." Said Harry in a deadly calm voice that shouted trouble if you didn't listen and comply, to all that is said.

"Harry, the test was meant to show your magical abilities, power levels and the such. Your founders, fainted because of your power levels, they are very high and well you are very very powerful, your magical abilities are well beyond any one that lives today. So in summary you are 4 times more powerful than Voldemot and 3 times more powerful than Dumbledore." Said Grindelwald. At a baffled Harry, and shocked audience.

"Now for your training, Arthur will be your swords master, Merlin elemental and seer master, me your strategy and battle formation master, Sal your potions and dark arts teacher, Godric your transfiguration and occlulemecy teacher, Rowena your magical properties, theory and practical, Helga your Herbology and healing teacher, and we all will teach you duelling, animal speech, physical training, and answer any of your questions."

"Umm okay, when so we start?" asked Harry.

"Training starts NOW."

"Harry you come with me 1st and only when I am done with you shall you be able to leave the trunk, but then you will have to come back to my trunk at the end of all your training so I may asses you, and proceed to Merlin's trunk." Said Arthur to Harry.

**40 minutes later in normal time and 40 years later in trunk time, in Arthur's trunk, after spending time in Arthur, Merlin, Helga, Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Grindelwald's trunks.**

"Come on Harry you can do it hit, roll, hit, roll, hit, hit and point." Shouted Arthur.

As Harry spared against a magical dummy, that was nearly in shreds. Harry had the dummy at his swords point, then the dummy faded out of sight. By the time it was completely gone, Harry had put his sword away and was awaiting the report on how well he had done from Arthur.

"Harry you know that, today is our last day of training and tomorrow morning you go and finnish your other training, so I thought that we may just like have a party after training, is that ok with you?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, sure, but after I will be able to see you in the meeting trunk right?" asked Harry.

"Of course where would I disappear off to?" joked Arthur.

"Any way, everyone is arriving in about 2 hours by then you need to decorate the room and whip up some food."

"Then you, I will Asses you and you shall have finished all your training for all of us, and then we start plotting your revenge on Dumblebee! Oh I can't wait to find out what you have planed for your revenge." Exclaimed an excited Arthur.

Soon after, all the other guests arrived, four founders, Grindelwald, and the almighty Merlin. They had a full-blown party, and said their good nights, the next morning Harry left the trunk and went back into his old bedroom in No. 4 Privet Drive.

**(I'm going to skip everything else till the bit where Harry is in Diagon Alley to get his school supplies and new robes as he has out grown all his old ones.) **

As Harry walked into Diagon Alley, many people had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him, following his every move as he strode to Gringott's Bank. Inside the bank, Harry strode up to his the desk.

"Name please?" asked a goblin.

"Harold, umm would you like all 10 of my surnames? Or shall I just go directly to your director and ask him to show me to all of my vaults?" asked Harold (from now on I will be using Harold instead of Harry)

"Your full name please without middle names only surnames." Said the goblin.

"Alright then if you want to be difficult, in order of most important surnames, Harold Merlin Pendragon Grindelwald Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Evans Potter." Replied Harold, in a almost silent whisper.

The goblin and the other goblins that heard him fainted dead on the spot and only one remained, Griphook.

"Well at least now I can get onto business, ah Griphook, seems that you are the only one left, if you would be so kind as to take me to your head director?" asked Harold in a calm unfazed voice.

"Come this way my young lord! How kind of you to some to our humble bank, right this way." Replied Griphook in an awed voice.

"Director Randhook's office is just this way, he will be pleased to see you."

"Why thank you Griphook, how have you been? I must say that it has been a long time since I last saw you, back in my first year at Hogwarts, how is your family? How is business, I hope all is well with the gold in Gringott's, no more attempts on stealing form any of the vaults, I hope." Asked Harold.

"Why you remember my name my young lord. Yes it has been a long time since I saw you, but back then you were a small young boy, that didn't know very much about the Wizard world. My family is doing very well thank you, they will be pleased to hear form you. No, no more attempts on breaking into the vaults yet, but the directors have been enforcing the security on the vaults more, so I believe the are suspecting an attack of some sort soon." Replied Griphook in an amazed voice.

"May I present to you Director Randhook's office. Sir I have the young lord here……."

**I know this is a bad place to stop but I can't hink of any more at the moment, I'll update it some time soon. I don't know if it will be any longer though, we will see, and it depends on how many reviews I get, at least 10. Or I won't update for more than a month.**

**Thanks Read and Review**

**  
LPIA;)**


End file.
